


A Cautionary Tale

by Despina



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Despina/pseuds/Despina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah, so you're a fan of Ukoku, are you? Well, he is devastatingly handsome. </p><p>What was that? Haha. Well "evil" is a bit strong but not philosophically incorrect -- I suppose. And how do you feel about Hazel Grouse? </p><p>Yes, yes, he is a bit of a stick-in-the mud. But perhaps their bad traits cancel each other out? Before you decide, let me tell you about a time when Ukoku and Hazel met in the back country. The story is freaky and kinky, and I know you'll love it ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cautionary Tale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Velvetina_Belle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvetina_Belle/gifts).



> Written for Yuletide Smut 2011
> 
> Warnings: M/M sex, toys, teasing, and public setting. Smut and crack galore!  
> Thank you to my awesome betas the fabulous Whymzycal and the amazing Jedishampoo for their invaluable help. They were very brave to help me with this thing! But I touched it after they did so all mistakes are mine.

**A Cautionary Tale**

Ah! Who are you, and why are you camped outside my house? 

Ukoku Sanzo? Yes, he lives here. On occasion. I really don't have time to --

His brother? Heh, well, I suppose you could say we're related. 

My, you're annoyingly persistent. Fortunately for you, you're rather pretty. I suppose we can talk while I'm changing clothes. If you don't peek.

Oh, I wouldn't call it modest, it's simply small. But I'm not here very often -- it serves as a temporary station. We're wanderers, after all, Ukoku and I. Like you. You're obviously from the West, but what part?

That far? Ho ho, what brings you here?

Well, that's quite ... maybe I will sit with you for a moment after all. Now, let's begin again, shall we? You want to be Ukoku Sanzo's acolyte. 

And Hazel Grouse told you about Ukoku Sanzo's teachings -- how very, very interesting. The timing of our meeting is uncanny. The universe can be positively stringy with oddities, can't it?

Hmm? Stringy, as in string theory. Oh, dear -- you look so confused! Well, never mind. It's not important at the moment. 

So, what did Hazel tell you about my "brother"?

Oh, my, how adorable! That's positively romantic, isn't it? It gives me shivers, it's so wonderful! 

Now, now, please calm down. I'm simply amused by the ebb and flow of life. Aren't you? But you know, sometimes only a part of the story gets told. I've heard of Ukoku's western travels and about Hazel Grouse. 

Only once? No, their paths crossed more than once, I assure you -- though it's likely Hazel wouldn't remember their later meetings. 

Would you like to hear about one of Hazel Grouse's forgotten encounters with Ukoku Sanzo?

No, no, I insist! It shouldn't take much time, and who knows? You might learn something. Heh. Now let me think of where to start. Ah, yes ... 

Hazel had been wandering through the colorful, rolling mountains for months, walking the narrow meandering roads, bringing the word of God to the tiny villages and vanquishing monsters with holy righteousness. For a while he'd traveled the strange, demon-infested country with a man named John who carried a silver guitar. The two of them had fought monsters together for a bit. And during quiet evening times, John would sing folk songs about good vanquishing evil. 

I suspect Silver John's tongue was magical, if you know what I mean, and Hazel was smitten.

But as their travels continued, Hazel would only half-listen to the nightly songs. There was something else calling him, something that couldn't be heard or explained, but it tugged at him all the same. Hazel would stare into the darkness, always toward the highest mountain they had yet to conquer. 

Before long, John began to watch Hazel with something like open suspicion. One night, John asked if a part of the mountain was calling to Hazel. Hazel admitted it was. 

John was gone in the morning. He probably just tired of having blue balls. Hazel's a bit of an oblivious tease, after all.

That left poor Hazel alone, trudging through overgrown paths not much bigger than animal trails. He could feel something drawing him here, and inside him -- deep inside -- something stirred and threatened to break loose. Our boy Hazel suspected he needed help, but he didn't know of anyone who wielded the strength to help the most powerful exorcist around.

Haha! Ahem.

Not many days after John's departure, Hazel had a bizarre encounter with the Witch of the Mountain. Strangely enough, she showed up at his camp one night, waking him by calling his name. Hazel opened his eyes to see her hovering on her broom above the campfire. Her white hair reflected the full moonlight and her eye sockets glowed with an eerie yellow color. Of course, she was also nearly naked, as any competent witch should be, almost throwing Hazel into apoplectic fit. 

While Hazel tried to avert his eyes from the witch's heaving breasts -- you know, I get the feeling our Hazel doesn't like women -- she gave him a cryptic warning and threatened doom for all eternity unless he sought out the healer from the east. Then she cackled, flashed her nether region at him, and flew away. 

Of course, that might've been one of Hazel's more interesting dreams. Heh. He was always so sexually repressed, his subconscious probably had to work overtime supplying wet dreams to keep him sane. 

Anyway, not long after his encounter with the saucy witch -- and so I can move the story along to get to the, ahem, good part -- he found a path. And shortly after, he emerged from the rich shade of the surrounding hardwood forest. He shielded his eyes from the shock of the harsh sunlight and tried to make sense of what he was seeing, for stretched out before him was something impossible.

He knew where he was. He was in a valley -- a valley he'd been assured had no name, a valley all the locals avoided and feared. But in the flat meadow before him, sprawling as far as he could see, sat row upon row of tents, some low and flat, others round with pointy tops; there were tents of purple, red, green, and yellow; some with stripes; others with polka-dots. All of them beckoned to him. 

And somewhere, deep inside the camp, he could hear singing, and Hazel recognized the song as one of his favorite hymns. It was an odd turn of events, but just when he'd needed help, he'd found a religious gathering in the middle of nowhere. 

Fortuitous, wasn't it? Heh.

Even so, as he neared the gathering, Hazel felt a growing unease. Looking harder, he saw that around and between the tents, several people moved. You think that would've reassured him, but no! Instead, he was quick to notice that there was something just a bit ... off with them. 

No, not zombies. Why would you think they were zombies? Please refrain from stream-of-consciousness questions. Now, where was I? Oh, yes -- 

Hazel also could feel a power emanating from the other side of the tents, a power that caused memories to flicker. He shivered at a tight fluttering in his stomach. 

"Welcome, brother!" A tall, willowy man with a long-legged gait quickly closed the distance between Hazel and the tents. The man was dressed in black and wore a clerical collar with a shining silver cross. "Have you come to celebrate life and renew your vows with our Lord?" 

Hazel studied at the silver cross. A strange dampening power surrounded the preacher, masking the known signature of a monster. Hazel cleared his throat. "Well, good day to you, sir. And I have to say, I'm always ready to commune with the Lord, but what gathering is this?"

"This is a revival, friend, and right glad we are to add you to our numbers! I'm preacher Rixon Anse, at your service." 

"Out here? But you're miles from any village. That's mighty odd ..." Hazel's thoughts unraveled as he watched a man holding a snake move from one tent to another. Sunlight reflected off a copper bracelet on the man's wrist, and Hazel felt the echoes of a suppressed power once again. Monsters. And a lot of them were here in the camp.

Preacher Anse followed Hazel's gaze. "Yes, sir. Them's snake handlers. There's always a few of them at the revivals I been to."

Hazel refrained from saying, "Monsters?" 

"Some say it's a sign of gramaree."

"Witch magic." Hazel nodded as he looked deep into the preacher's gray eyes. "I've heard that also." 

"Yes, sir, some'll do just about anything to banish the demons inside, and this gathering is open to all ideas," Preacher Anse said. A touch of amusement laced his friendly words. "But I don't expect being bit by snakes has much to do with witches." 

Hazel forced a smile and considered his fear of snakes. Because, you know, snakes are phallic, after all. But it's probably the trouser snakes he likes, not the actual reptile kind of snakes. Haha. 

"More proves they're a little tetched, I reckon," Hazel said.

"And I reckon I agree with you. 'Sides, the witches get all fired up when you compare 'em. I'd advise you against doing that." 

"You welcome witches here with those who believe?" Hazel shuddered at his memory of a witch's crotch.

"I fear that to be the truth. It's a right strange meeting, if you ask me. But then, the one running the show, well, he's a bit odd, hisself." Rixon Anse held out his hand. "What might I call you, son?"

And because nothing got past Hazel -- he has a mind like a steel trap, you know, our boy does -- he thought maybe Preacher Anse was crazy. An odd meeting, indeed -- he watched a troop of red leotard-clad men tumble from one tent to another. Circus acts, too? Strange was a definite understatement. 

Belatedly becoming aware he was behaving poorly, he stared at the offered hand, not really wanting to touch a demon, disguised or not. Finally he held out his fingers. "Oh, apologies for my bad manners. I'm Hazel Grouse." 

Preacher Rixon's grip was firm and strong, a working man's handshake, and more contact than Hazel wanted. The man raised an eyebrow. "Bishop Grouse? We been told to expect you."

"You have? How --"

Anse smiled and beckoned to him. "Come. With all your traveling, coming from outside and all, you might relish a gourd of cold water."

"I would, sir. Much obliged." 

As Hazel followed Preacher Anse toward the tents, he met a gentle but insistent resistance, as if he were pressing against a balloon -- or a gigantic condom -- and the edges were curling around him. His flesh prickled, shivering with a blast of fever-heat. From head to toe, he felt as if he were being turned inside-out, maybe even inspected, by a very powerful force. He hastily reconsidered his forward momentum, but before he could change direction, the condom burst and he tumbled forward to land in an undignified heap on the muddy ground.

When he opened his eyes, he saw Preacher Anse hovering over him, concern on his face. "God in a bush, son, are you all right?"

"That's one powerful spell surrounding this here gathering."

"Yes, sir. That be something the leader devised up for us. Says it's protection – but I ain't never seen it fight someone coming in before." Preacher Anse studied Hazel. "I think I might be needin' to take you to Mr. Ukoku now."

Hazel's eyes widened. "Ukoku? You wouldn't be referring to Ukoku Sanzo, would you?"

"Yes, sir. Are you acquainted with him?"

Hazel gave Preacher Anse a soft smile. "Yes, sir, I'm well acquainted with Ukoku Sanzo. He was right helpful in learning me exorcism." 

Hazel was thrilled -- after all this time he would meet up with Mr. Ukoku once more. He shivered again, but this time with pleasurable anticipation. 

I'm sorry, who's telling this story, you or me? Of course Hazel was excited be reunited with Ukoku! He had a serious crush on Ukoku, after all. 

Oh, trust me, I do know Hazel had a crush on him. 

Haha -- oh, my. No, Ukoku isn't into molesting children. His preference is molesting willing adults. Now, where were we? Ah, yes, Hazel's delicious anticipation -- 

Hazel climbed to his feet and brushed off his robe. Now that he was inside the dome, the pull he'd been feeling tugged at him with renewed vigor. And he wondered what was causing it.

Just then, two monsters walked by, disguised as regular, God-fearing folk. Hazel saw limiters sparkling with reflected sunlight. 

Hazel watched them disappear into a tent. "Preacher Anse, what is the nature of this revival?"

"Why, we're all here -- for the same reason you are! We done heard the callin' to exorcise our demons."

Hmm? Oh, don't tell me you just figured that out. Tch. Yes, it's true; Hazel shares his soul with a demon. A very powerful one at that. Now, hush and listen. 

Hazel watched the glow on the preacher's face. "And are you saying Mr. Ukoku has puzzled out how to fix that?"

"Yes, sir. Well, he's been trying awful hard, and that's more'n anyone else has done." Pure adoration illuminated Preacher Anse's face. "Follow along and we'll be seein' him now."

Hazel followed silently, thinking about Ukoku and feeling the indescribable power grow. It licked at him like flames from a fire, tantalizing yet dangerous. Hazel was convinced the power came from Ukoku.

As they walked further into the encampment, Hazel was surprised to see some monsters strolling about loose, without any type of limiter. He was like a kid in a candy store without money -- seeing their pointed ears and claws made his fingers twitch, and he wanted nothing more than to eliminate them. 

I have to hand it to him, though. Hazel is intentionally repressed, boldly naive, and painfully self-absorbed, but it turns out he's not stupid. He was in a camp of hundreds of demons, and miraculously, he had enough sense to understand he wouldn't survive attacking them. How boring!

Hazel stared at a woman carrying a broom. "This is a mighty uncomfortable place for me to be, Preacher."

"Bishop Hazel," Preacher Anse said, his voice soft as he faced Hazel with a scowl. He waved at the opening of a nearby red and white striped tent. "Are you not aware what you are? You felt the calling, didn't you?"

Hazel frowned. "Demons call to me all the time, Preacher. That's nothing new."

Inside the tent there was singing -- Hazel's favorite hymn again. 

Preacher Anse pushed Hazel toward the tent's entrance. "This here's a healing meeting. Now you'll see for yourself."

They stepped inside. The air was hot, humid, and filled with the smell of sweat. Chairs had been piled at the back of the tent to make allow more people inside. All were standing and the crush of bodies was oppressive, but Hazel was familiar with the set-up. He'd attended many revivals, and he'd always found it to be an uplifting experience.

Touched in the spiritual way, you might say. Heh. 

This time, however, he wasn't so sure. He felt as if he'd been cast into the pit to face his darkest fears. No! What he felt in that tent did not affect him in the good way, like when he saw a vision and knew he was on the path to righteousness, slaying monsters and making the world safe for humans. This, this was in the bad way! Yes, Hazel was sliding towards despair until he heard Ukoku's commanding voice. The sound was like sunlight streaming through a break in steel gray clouds.

Finally, a friend amongst evil.

"It's a journey, my friends!" Ukoku paced across a raised platform, stunning the crowd with his fabulous good looks. He was impeccably dressed in his devastatingly sexy black robes and was every bit the commanding force of a well-paid televangelist. "And together, we can conquer the demons inside, can't we?"

The people inside the tent answered with "hallelujahs" and "yes, sirs." 

"You know, my brothers and sisters, that God has a plan for all of us!"

This time there were enthusiastic "amens" and "glory be to Gods." Like Preacher Anse, Hazel could see the fanatical sheen of hope on the gatherers. They truly believed. So charmingly needy. 

Ukoku smiled and raised his hands. "Yes! Now who wants to be healed?"

People swarmed toward the stage, but a couple of large monsters made certain to block the flood of people. For a few moments, there was some chaos as people were brought onto the platform and lined up. They all dropped to their knees and reached out for Ukoku, that same look of rapture on their features.

I love this part of the story! People are so ridiculous.

Ukoku smiled at the crowd and then faced the hopefuls. He walked to the first man in line and raised his hand. With lightning quickness Ukoku hit the man's forehead with the flat of his hand. "HEAL! I demand that the demon inside you be gone!"

The flock of sheep cheered like the single-minded zealots they were. And the man reeled from the blow, back-pedaling with his knees, eventually slipping off the stage only to tumble onto the muddy grass below. He jumped up and limped to the side -- his ankle obviously broken -- but he was too filled with religious fervor to notice. The poor, pathetic sucker. 

Ukoku raised his hands and his audience showered him with praises to "Prophet Ukoku."

Hazel could feel the love for Ukoku. And in spite of the strangeness with monsters, witches, and tumblers, Hazel also could feel Ukoku's charisma -- it was infectious, causing his pulse to quicken and his skin to heat. Ukoku returned to the kneeling line of devout. 

The next person in line was a middle-aged woman. Ukoku delivered the required "touch" and verbal demand for healing. She was knocked sideways, colliding with the next hopeful in line, a skinny young man who, in turn, knocked a young lady next to him off the platform. 

It was like watching slapstick comedy. I mean, really -- how can people believe that's going to fix whatever is ailing them? 

No! It didn't work. What's wrong with you?

Hazel? Well, of course _he_ believed it. 

And the healing continued for the next two hours inside that hot, humid tent. And people fought with one another to get in line, only to have Ukoku knock them into next week. Hazel thought it was glorious -- Ukoku thought it was glorious, too, but for very different reasons. 

When the healing was concluded, Hazel tried to make his way to the stage, but he was disappointed to find Ukoku had disappeared from the tent. He made a slow turn, searching for the dark hair and robes, only to see Preacher Anse speaking with one of the big monsters and waving him over.

Reluctantly, Hazel rejoined the preacher.

"I declare, you are favored! Mr. Ukoku has requested your presence directly."

"Oh." Hazel swallowed, feeling his excitement return. "Preacher Anse, might I impose on you to show me the way?"

"'Course. His personal tent is just up the way a piece; I'll show you."

"Much obliged to you."

Hazel barely noticed the gathering of limiterless monsters standing outside a tent of blue and yellow. There was moaning, growling, and something that sounded like a steam engine coming from inside, but he kept walking, not wanting to know. Instead, he tried to concentrate on ignoring the butterflies in his stomach.

Ukoku's tent was black with silver edging. Two big monsters stood outside the entrance and eyed them with serious intent. They had big teeth and long claws but stepped apart when Preacher Anse waved them off. 

The inside of the tent was more substantial than Hazel had expected; it had rooms. It was also decorated with thick rugs and expensive furnishings. Ukoku was sitting on a comfortable-looking chair, smoking a cigarette. He flowed to his feet when he saw Hazel. 

"Ah, look, it's my angel. My goodness, but you've turned into a very handsome young man." Ukoku moved very close to Hazel. 

"Mr. Ukoku," Hazel said with a smile. He could feel heat rolling off Ukoku's body and the intoxicating scent of sweat made him nearly swoon. "It's right pleasurable to see you again." 

"I've heard tales of your exorcism prowess, you know. I've followed your career. Very impressive." Ukoku was so close that when he spoke, Hazel could feel his hair ruffle. 

"You've followed my career?"

"Of course -- I was there at the beginning, after all, nurturing you along." Ukoku waggled his eyebrows. "Is it true that you've gotten good enough to use souls of the dead to resurrect the living?"

Hazel watched Ukoku's lips move, but he was only half listening to the words. "Yes, I can bring back the dead, but I only use monster's so --" Hazel looked over at Preacher Anse and closed his mouth. 

"Extraordinary. I have some ideas about that." Ukoku patted Hazel's cheek. "You are the top of the food chain for exorcists, you know. I'm so proud."

Hazel felt his face heat and grinned like a fool.

See? I told you he was hot for Ukoku.

Ukoku smiled. "Well, what did you think of the healings?"

"Well, sir, that was mighty fine. But I wasn't a'knowing you could do that."

"I'm still perfecting it. I'm afraid my healing success rate isn't as good as I'd like, but we can talk about that later."

Hazel blinked. "Later?"

"Certainly. You'll be staying for a few days." It wasn't a question.

"I hadn't thought on it, but I am right tired and could use a good night's rest." Hazel returned Ukoku's intense stare. "Yes, I believe I will stay on."

Ukoku slapped him on the back. "Good. Then we'll have plenty of time to catch up."

Preacher Anse stepped toward the exit. "I'll see to getting Bishop Grouse a tent."

"No, I don't think that will be necessary," Ukoku said with a light-hearted smile. "I think the best place for Hazel is right here in my tent. I have comfy futons and an actual floor. He's come a long, long way, sleeping on the ground, and I'd say he deserves at least one night in a bed, don't you think?"

"Yes, sir," Preacher Anse groveled. "I reckon I agree with you!" 

"Well, then, please escort Bishop Grouse to the baths and then see to getting him some food."

Hazel faced the preacher and said, "I'd be much obliged, sir."

Now, I could bore you with the details of the food, but I won't do that. Instead, let's just move the story along to later that night in Ukoku's tent. We'll return just in time to see a sleeping Hazel and a watchful Ukoku.

Ukoku set down his cigarette and tenderly brushed the hair away from Hazel's angelic face. Leaning closer, he pressed his lips to Hazel's ear and softly sang, "Oh, demon! Come out, come out, come out and play-ay."

Hazel's eyes snapped open and his hand swiped at Ukoku with deadly intent. Long, delicate fingers with carefully manicured fingernails had suddenly become razor-sharp talons! 

Ukoku stepped back just out of Hazel's reach. And then he smiled. 

What? No! You see, Hazel wasn't really Hazel at all, he was Varahal – the demon inside him. Were you not paying attention when I explained this earlier? 

Well, of course, Hazel wouldn't mention it – he's partitioned that memory. But as a so-called exorcist, you should've picked up on it. Really, there's a serious lack of talent among your kind these days. Well, hang on. Maybe the next bit will help your feeble mind engage.

**"Puny human, I will crush you!"**

No, that was the demon, Varahal, not Hazel. Really, are you listening at all?

Ukoku studied The-Exorcist-Previously-Known-as-Hazel-but-Now-Taken-Over-by-the-Demon-Varahal. He sighed deeply and said, "Well, that's disappointing. You haven't healed completely, have you? Your injury occurred years and years ago; how long can it possibly take?"

The-Exorcist-Previously-Known-as-Hazel-but-Now-Taken-Over-by-the-Demon-Varahal stumbled off the bed and landed face first on the ground. Twisting his head to glare at Ukoku, The-Exorcist-Previously-Known-as-Hazel-but-Now-Taken-Over-by-the-Demon-Varahal shouted --

Pardon? You understand now? That's a relief.

So, anyway, Varahal shouted, **"It's that whelp's fault! He's siphoning off my power for do-gooding! This body will not yet obey me!"**

Ah, maybe there's hope for you yet. Yes, yes, Varahal is a tiresome conversationalist; I couldn't make up this crap if I wanted to. He needed to work on his demonic presence, if you ask me. Apparently, my brother had similar feelings.

"Excuses, excuses." Ukoku squatted just out of Hazel/Varahal's reach and pointed. "What's up with your back -- are those supposed to be wings? How very clichéd."

 **"Quiet!"**

"And yours are particularly embarrassing. Sure, they're black, but they're tiny, like --"

**"When I have my full power, my wings are to be feared! They're razor-sharp and they –"**

"Oh, really?'' Ukoku reclaimed his smoldering cigarette and puffed it back to life. "Right now they wouldn't even work for those little fat cherubs you see depicted in all the fancy church paintings." 

**"I command you to be silent!"** Varahal made Hazel's arms and legs flap in time with his wings.

"Or what? You'll flap a warm breeze at me?" Ukoku hopped up on the table. "Look. It's simple, actually. You have to know I could erase you right here and now."

**"But you won't! Not yet!"**

"And why is that?"

 **"Because you're not done torturing the whelp! I am acquainted with men such as yourself! You want to see him squirm and me along with him!"**

"Really, your shouting is becoming annoying. Must you?"

 **"Yes! As I said, I haven't sufficient power over this body to really contr --"**

"Yes, I understand. I suppose." Ukoku exhaled a ring of smoke. 

**"What do you want from me, human?!"**

"Me?" Ukoku crushed out his smoke. In a blur of motion, he moved from the table and onto the demon's back, pinning the creature's arms to the floor and pressing into him. "Oh, I think you'll know what to do when the time comes. If you follow through, then I won't actually exorcise you."

There was a long, drawn-out pause before Varahal finally came to his senses and said, **"Your request is granted! On one condition!"**

Ukoku raised an eyebrow. "No promises, but let's hear it."

He expected Varahal to petition for release, but instead he said, with a pleading tone in his voice, **"My condition is that you jerk me off, now!"**

"Ha, well." Ukoku paused. "Seriously?"

**"Look, can you blame me? I've been stuck in Mr. Holier-than-Thou for almost two decades. I really need to get off."**

Ukoku moved to the side. "All right. Over." 

Hazel rolled onto his back and his robe parted. He was sporting a very obvious erection. 

Ukoku laughed and said, "Well, then, let's get to it."

 

Hazel woke up the next morning naked and sticky. Nearby, Ukoku was sitting cross-legged in a chair, smoking a cigarette and watching him. Hazel experienced a strong sense of déjà vu. 

"What happened?" Hazel covered himself. He felt deep shame, and he was confused. 

He was deliciously adorable, wouldn't you say? Heh.

"Did you ... no you wouldn't have," Hazel said a little absentmindedly.

"You rather made a mess, didn't you?" 

"I'm ... I can't recollect what happened. I fear things have been unnatural for me lately."

Ukoku straightened his legs. "Well, no matter. I think I can help you with your demon problem."

"My what?"

"Ah, so you aren't aware? That's so very like you." Ukoku touched Hazel's face. "Your denial is powerful; that's possibly what's saved you so far." 

"Mr. Ukoku, I'm afraid you're operating on a small misunderstanding. The monsters harbored here are what called me. I'm not one of them."

"Is that so?" Ukoku crushed out his cigarette and grabbed Hazel's hand. "Come with me."

Ukoku led them outside and to a tent behind his own. There was something unsettling about the colorful tent -- the colors seemed to bleed into one another, like they'd been thrown at the fabric in random splashes. But worse was the wave after wave of nausea he experienced.

"Hmm? My goodness, what a pretty shade of chartreuse you've turned. You must be already experiencing it." Ukoku looked around. "You, Preacher Anse."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Ukoku, sir."

"Yes, yes." Ukoku pointed at the tent. "Go inside there."

Preacher Anse took two steps and then flew backwards, falling into a mud puddle with a splash.

"Right." Ukoku turned away from Preacher Anse. "Now ... where's that assistant of mine? Peaches? Your help is required."

"My name's Penelope, sir." A buxom redheaded woman wearing a lab coat materialized from the next tent over. She carried a clipboard, and her skirt was shamefully short. 

"Ah, good." Ukoku gave her a long look from head to toe. "Hmm, take off your coat and give us a turn, could you, dear?" 

She crossed her arms and glared at Ukoku. 

"Well, no matter, I suppose. You'll notice, my angel, she has no limiters. She's human and very, mm, pert, isn't she?"

Hazel didn't like Penelope. "She does look to be human." 

"Now, dear, could you please step into the detection tent?"

With ease she stepped inside and then back out again. "Is that all?"

"Yes, Peaches, you've been very helpful." Ukoku leered at her. "And perhaps you can come back later to, ah, assist me further." A good assistant is such a comfort to have. You know what I'm saying, don't you?

Penelope returned to her tent, and Ukoku tilted his head and watched the sway of her skirt. "She's such a help."

Hazel stared at Ukoku. He felt a confusing mix of anger and something he didn't recognize.

Hazel was jealous! And let me tell you, Ukoku was over the moon with the cuteness. He couldn't disguise his smirk when he said, "Oh, yes, I suppose you'll need me to explain." Ukoku stepped into the tent and then out again. He stopped a hair's breadth away from Hazel's face. "I'm human, too."

Ukoku's closeness made Hazel swallowed nervously. I think our poor boy wanted Ukoku to leer at him, not the pretty, curvy assistant.

"Now it's your turn, Angel."

"My turn?" Hazel hesitated, his stomach turning.

"Come on," Ukoku taunted. "Prove that you're not carrying a demon inside you."

Hazel scowled and stepped forward. And then he was flying through the air. He landed on his ass with a resounding, jarring thump. "Not again," he groaned as he looked up from the ground and into Ukoku's twinkling eyes.

Ukoku grinned, squatted down next to Hazel, and patted his cheek. "Don't worry, pretty angel, she's just a lab assistant -- there's nothing romantic between us." 

"Why, I declare, why would you think --"

"Now come along -- we'll see what we can do about that demon."

Do you know about Filbert Grouse, Hazel's father figure? 

Good. You see, Ukoku had investigated Filbert Grouse's death, and he knew about the demon. And once the two of them were cozy in the tent, Ukoku dropped the bombshell on our hero. 

"You feel something inside, don't you?" Ukoku said as he fished out his cigarettes. "That's him, the demon. He isn't completely healed yet, but when he is, he'll take over your soul. He's very powerful, Angel; you can't beat him. But I might be able to do the job." 

"I don't expect you could be funnin' me, now could you?" Hazel sipped at a glass of sweet tea. He was uncomfortable with their discussion, but our boy couldn't deny some unsettling puzzle pieces were fitting together. 

"Oh, I only wish I were funning you!" Ukoku gave Hazel his saddest expression. "I suppose, as unlikely as it sounds, I may be wrong. Do you have another explanation for what's happening to you?"

Hazel shook his head and made an adorably grumpy expression -- he was feeling shame and a raging anger bubbling deep inside. 

Ukoku leaned closer. "I don't know how much power he has yet or what steps we'll need to take to get him out. Are you," he collapsed back into the chair, "up for some diagnostic tests?"

"Some what?"

"Tests. That way we can find out how much control he has and what we'll need to do to exorcise him."

"Can it be exorcised?"

"Of course." Ukoku waved his hand dismissively. "You weren't born a demon. He found a way inside you, the lucky demon. Now, all we need to know is how to get him out."

"Is it like testing for witchery?"

"Do you mean tying a stone to your bound arms and then pitching you in a river?" Ukoku laughed. "No, it's a bit more scientific than that, although you probably aren't familiar with my approach. You know -- ancient practices from far away."

"I reckon that might be all right. How do we commence?" 

"First, you'll need to visit the colonic tent."

"The what?"

"The colonic tent. Oh, would calling it the cleansing tent help? You see, we'll need you to be purified so the tests will give us an accurate answer. And don't worry, there are no demons there. Strictly humans in the colonic tent."

"I'm not followin' what you mean." Hazel's brow wrinkled -- he really is darling when he does that. "What will they do to me?"

"Well, first they undress you."

"Undress? But --"

"Oh, don't worry, you'll have a robe. Then they take a long tube and then they stick it --"

My goodness, what a ruckus you're causing -- whatever is the matter? Oh, do take your hands from your ears and cease that humming, silly boy. Did you have a traumatic childhood potty training event, by any chance? There's certainly no need for such squeamishness about bodily functions. 

Well, what we're speaking of here is a known medical procedure, not something medieval. Granted, it's not dinner conversation, but -- 

I see. Yes, yes, I suppose we can skip the details if you promise to settle down. 

Hazel sat on a large couch in Ukoku's tent. To say he was a little shell-shocked about what he'd just been through would be a mild description. But the nurses had been kind and had done their best to ease his embarrassment. Even so, he wasn't certain how long it would be before he stopped blushing. He was glad he had a few minutes to collect himself as he sorted through thoughts of soul-sharing demons and plastic hoses.

Hazel picked up a magazine from a side table near the couch. It was called _MMM_ \-- the magazine of Magic, Medicine, and Mechanics. The cover had a picture of a monster's clawed, tattooed hand. 

He picked up the magazine and flipped through it. He really wasn't interested, but he needed something to do. The magazine fell open.

 **Deconstructing Half-Breeds** \-- A rare glimpse into how this unlikely being is possible and why nymphs do it better.

He made a derisive noise and turned pages. 

**Turning Demons Human** \-- We've verified that killing a thousand demons will turn some humans demonic, but is the reverse also true? 

"No," he said out loud to the magazine and flipped more pages.

 **Mystery of the Mountain God** \-- Legend speaks of an earth god imprisoned on a mountain. If so, where is he?

Well, he definitely wasn't reading that.

 **Reanimation** \-- Powerful Magic Required -- Is reanimation something we should do? Experts weigh in.

Hazel paused. This article looked promising -- possibly it could take his mind off the current situation. 

"Ah, there you are," Ukoku said over Hazel's shoulder. 

Hazel jumped. "Oh, I didn't hear you."

Ukoku sat on the edge of low table. "How was it?"

"Well sir, it was strange." Hazel frowned. 

Placing his elbow on his knee, Ukoku leaned close to Hazel until their noses almost touched. "But it wasn't unpleasant, right?" 

Hazel caught a whiff of Ukoku's scent: cigarettes and incense. He was embarrassed to realize he was blushing again and quickly said, "Quite the operation you're running here."

"Technically this is a lab, too, you know." Ukoku leaned back, and his dark hair fell over his eyes as he gave Hazel his best come-hither look -- it's a good look and nearly impossible to ignore, I might add. "Are you ready to begin the test?"

Hazel felt butterflies in his stomach. "I'm not sure -- well, what happens, now? How's this test work?"

"Ah, of course." Ukoko lit a cigarette and explained the test to Hazel.

After a moment of stunned silence, our poor little Hazel managed to close his mouth. His tongue was very dry when he said, "I don't believe I can be a part of that, Mr. Ukoku."

"Oh, you don't believe me," Ukoku said, and with a dramatic flourish, pressed the back of his hand to his forehead. 

"Well, now, you've never done me a bad turn before, but I must be admit, this don't sound right. You take that there thing," Hazel pointed at the thumb-sized metal object. "And you put it ... where'd did you say again?"

"Up your ass. A little similar to what you experienced at the colonic tent but not as invasive."

Hazel's entire body felt hot. He brushed some imaginary dust from his sleeve -- the repressed little dear. "Well, now, I'm not rightly comfortable with that thought, Mr. Ukoku. I suspect you'd be hoeing the wrong row."

Ukoku moved to sit by Hazel on the couch. "You know how insidious monsters can be. " 

"I know you've explained it to me, but soul-taking? I didn't think monsters could do that sort of wrong-doing. And the way you've talked about it ..."

"Still striving for a pure heart, aren't you?" Ukoku smiled. "Adorably pious -- that's you, all right."

Hazel shifted, feeling uncomfortable under Ukoku's penetrating stare. That's not all that's penetrating! Or about to be. Ha!

"Trust me, my angel, when I say some demons are powerful enough that when they are facing death, they have ways of inhabiting humans, pure of heart or not. The most common way is through the mouth, of course, but when all else fails, they look for other openings. We know it's not your mouth from the tea I gave you earlier, so it must have found the other way in."

"So, how would this object tell you anything?"

"It's an indicator. If you are infected, you'll feel immense pleasure. By observing you, I'll be able to determine if all you need is a cleansing or a full exorcism." 

"Pleasure?" Hazel swallowed. "You mean carnal pleasure? Like unholy defilement?"

Ukoku touched his nose and smiled. "Yes! Exactly like an unholy defilement!" He was giddy with the ease of this explanation, and can you blame him? The ridiculous thing had enough holes to drive cattle through.

"And then -- if I am ... possessed, the monster will be gone?"

"No. I'm afraid this is just a diagnostic test. But it will tell us where the monster found its way in, and then I'll know what steps to take to get it out."

Hazel frowned. "Might be a lot in what you say; there are times when I don't quite feel right. Lots, of late. And if there is a monster a-rulin' me, I'd like him to be gone."

"Good." Ukoku's eyes nearly rolled back in his head with glee from Hazel's look of trust. "First, I'll need you to strip."

"You mean me to be naked?" Hazel stopped himself from saying "again"; he was beginning to think that nudity was something Mr. Ukoku liked. 

"Not completely, just from the waist down. How else will I be able to insert the tool?" 

Yes, I'm laughing. Oh, come on! You have to see it, too. "Insert the tool" -- that's hilarious! Oh, you are a killjoy, aren't you? Anyway, back to the story -- this part is good!

Hazel fidgeted. It was one thing to have nurses seeing him naked and probing him, but it was something entirely different when it came to Ukoku Sanzo. "Well, sir, I just --"

"Well, if you're that shy, simply pull down your pants and bend over the table. That way you don't have to see me do it. Would that be better?"

Hazel nodded as he turned, opened the button on his slacks, and then unzipped them. But still he hesitated. What if Mr. Ukoku was disgusted by _that_?

Ukoku patted Hazel's back and said slyly, "That's all right, Angel. Perhaps the demon is stopping you -- maybe he has more control than we thought."

"No! I just ..."

"Don't fret." Ukoku's voice dropped to a sultry low and he guided Hazel's hands to the table. "I'll help you."

Yes -- this is one of the good parts! I promise, I'll spare no details.

Hazel gripped the wooden edges of the table and braced himself. He could feel Ukoku's warm, no, hot! -- hot and seductive hands slowly pulling down Hazel's pants, exposing his flushed skin and then stroking him with reassurance. 

You really should close your mouth, you know. You might attract blowflies.

Hmm? Why, yes, I think it was definitely a bow-chicka-wow-wow moment. 

Haha! No, I'm not going to explain. Here, I think you need a little bit of wine because if that got to you, well, wait until ...

"Lovely." Ukoku paused, taking a long, hard look at the luscious ass offered up to him. He opened a tube of thick cream and coated his fingers. "Don't be alarmed, but I'm going to touch you. Spread your legs nice and wide. Oh, are you embarrassed? After what you've just had to endure, this will be easy. We need to make you ready to accept the diagnostic tool, and I want to make certain you aren't hurt in the process." 

Hazel was blushing again, but he was also strangely aroused. 

Ukoku's greased-up fingers slid along Hazel's quivering crack and circled the little rosebud of his asshole. His erection strained against his slacks, but he held back from simply ravishing his poor angel right there and then. Dragging it out would be so much more satisfying. For both of them.

Happily anticipating the rest of their night, Ukoku gently pulled Hazel's silky cheeks wide open. He groaned internally at the sight of his trusting prey splayed before him. "How do you feel, Angel?"

Hazel was having a hard time catching his breath, like a coy virgin on her wedding night. "I reckon I feel kinda dirty, Mr. Ukoku."

As he slipped his fingertip inside Hazel's previously untouched opening, Ukoku said, "Think of it as someone taking your temperature with a thermometer. Now, relax; otherwise, this will hurt, and you wouldn't want that." Ukoku's finger pushed inside. 

"Oh!" Hazel quivered in response, and he looked over his shoulder in surprise, cheeks flushing prettily as his ass tried to clamp shut. Ukoku's voice was quiet, breathy almost, as he said. "Is that you fighting me, or is it the demon?"

"This ain't feeling right!" But Hazel wasn't trying to get away -- he remained where he was, legs spread wide, Ukoku's finger stuffed halfway inside his ass. Hmm, such a hot, hot vision isn't it?

Ukoku sang out, "Tch, are you trying to keep the truth hidden?"

"I am not!"

"Then push out, my angel. Push out and breathe, let me in, let me help you." Beneath Ukoku's hands, he could feel Hazel surrender, and his finger slid inside. "Yes, that's right. Just like that."

Hazel inhaled sharply. "Mr. Ukoku, this is a bit uncomfortable. How long will you be in there?"

"Patience. I'll be able to get a cursory diagnosis in a moment." Ukoku pulled out his finger and slathered on more lube. "I'm putting in two fingers this time, but I know you can bear it -- you've been through worse, haven't you?"

"Well, I declare I ain't never been through nothing quite like this. It's makin' me ..."

"Oh, my, your entire body is bright pink. And hot. I think you might be enjoying this." Ukoku slid his fingers into Hazel's slightly stretched hole. Ukoku was panting when he asked, "How does it feel, Angel?"

Hazel groaned. "It doesn't hurt anymore. I fear that's a bad sign."

"Not necessarily." Ukoku's fingers twisted, aiming for Hazel's prostate, knowing what it would do to the poor boy and unable to resist.

"Oh!" Hazel rose up onto his toes and pressed his hips back.

"Hmm." Ukoku removed his fingers. 

Hazel collapsed on the table with a moan.

Ukoku picked up the shiny object while he watched the excess lubricant slide out of Hazel's ass. 

Are you touching yourself? Haha! Oh, I told you it was a good bit in the story. By all means, continue, my dear acolyte. I don't mind at all, I am a doctor; you know. Now, keep listening. It gets even better ...

Ukoku slowly pushed the silver bullet inside. "Here we go. If you are infected, we'll know in just a few minutes."

Hazel writhed on the table as the cool cylinder invaded him. This was wrong -- he liked it! And he was so hard his dick could've cut through the table. He knew he would do something terrible soon, and he didn't think he could take the humiliation if he were to emit in front of Mr. Ukoku. Hazel had to be possessed, that had to be it! "Oh, Mr. Ukoku, what does it mean that I have ... that I'm --"

Ukoku rolled Hazel onto his back. "Well, my goodness, look at you." Hazel's cock was covered in pre-come. "What a perfectly nasty boy you are." 

"I'm not sure what's happening, Mr. Ukoku." Hazel looked at his erection in horror. "What does it mean?" Ha! Number one with a bullet, I would say. 

Ukoku licked his lips. He really was having a difficult time holding himself in check. For a moment, he seriously considered just fucking the pretty boy and throwing all his hard work out the window. Think about it! Hazel was naked, greased up, and ready to go. But no, Ukoku's ineffable need for perfection and to see his project through to its climax -- heh -- finally got him back on track. 

"It does look as if you have a demon in you. It might try to escape through an orgasm, but then all it would do is inhabit a less resistant person. We can release it to run rampant or contain it here."

Hazel was panting. "How can we stop it?"

"I have a solution if you're agreeable." 

"My soul is in your hands." 

"Heh. Yes, I think it is." Haha! We know it was more than just Hazel's soul in Ukoku's hands, don't we? 

Ukoku searched through his bag and found a ring. He slipped it over Hazel's erection and snapped it tight at the base. "This will hold it there until we know exactly what we're dealing with."

"It's feeling mighty tight."

"You have no idea, my angel." Ukoku stepped back and placed his hands in his sleeves, reaching for the remote trigger to the bullet.

Hazel's hips jack-knifed toward the tent's ceiling and his eyes rolled back in his head. Terror filled him, terror and dirty, dirty desire. His hand reached for his shame, wanting to remove the ring, wanting to reach culmination. "Mr. Ukoku! I do reckon I'm possessed of a demon. Help me!"

"Yes." Ukoku watched for a moment, wondering how long Hazel would manage to hold out, the poor little dear. But when he reached for his cock, Ukoku grabbed his hand and switched off the bullet. 

Hazel moaned in frustration, and who wouldn't? I mean, he was hard and wet -- just like you. He must have been completely frustrated. And he had miles to go because Ukoku was just getting warmed up. 

Ukoku smoothed back a strand of Hazel's sweat-soaked hair. "Well, yes, it does appear that you are possessed. Well. The exorcism process might take several hours, but I will definitely help you through it."

Hazel said, "Just your touch is calming. I know you can save me."

Ukoku turned Hazel and tugged out the bullet, mesmerized once again by the vision of his virginal angel's enticingly open hole. He cleared his throat and said, "Well, I'm just glad I can help." 

Hazel sighed in relief when the bullet left him.

"I wouldn't get too comfortable, yet. Not before we can take the next step." 

"There's more? Already?" 

Ukoku pulled out a new item from his bag. "We need to prepare you for the exorcism. Yes, I think this will do nicely. Bend over and spread your legs, just like before."

Hazel narrowed his eyes at the object. It looked very much like a man's engorged member all the way down to veins and -- "Are you putting that in me?"

"Oh, yes. As I said, it will prepare you."

"Isn't there another way? That looks awfully large."

"Large? Oh, no, this is just the first --" Ukoku frowned and then stepped back, away from Hazel. He placed his hand against his forehead. "Ah, I see. You don't trust me. Well, if you feel you can do it on your own, by all means --"

Hazel knew he'd hurt Ukoku's feelings and scrambled to make it right. He turned to face the only man who could vanquish the demon inside him, to plead for forgiveness. But instead, his feet tangled in the pooled fabric of his pants and he tipped to the side, his arms flailing madly, knowing he was about to bruise that perfect alabaster skin.

Ukoku saw his fall, and like the hero prince in all the stories, came to the aid of our poor damsel in distress and caught Hazel before he injured himself. "Oh, Angel, are you all right?"

Hazel clutched at Ukoku and wailed, "I'm powerful sorry to question your practices, Mr. Ukoku. I know we have the same ultimate goal, but it's not a process I'm familiar with. And I'm so distraught and that I spoke harshly to you without thinkin'. Please, Mr. Ukoku, you're my only --"

"Shh. Calm yourself, now." Ukoku helped Hazel to stand again but kept an arm around him, stroking his lower back and ass comfortingly. "Well, it is just you and me, Hazel. Unless you do something to expose yourself, no one will ever know about this, I promise you." Ukoku pulled a chair next to the table and sat down. He thought that perhaps he'd pushed Hazel along too quickly. "Would you like me to explain what's expected?"

"Well, sir, I think that might put my mind at ease a bit."

"Very well --"

What was what? 

Oh, that. It was a butt plug. The exorcism treatment is through a series of butt plugs, each one bigger than the last one. That way they could trap the demon inside and also get Hazel ready for the final tool of exorcism. 

You didn't know? Ah, well, your training has been so poor -- hold on, let me show you. There are several types in a drawer over here. Here we are! Well, this wasn't the precise type used, but they're all basically similar. Like this one. I guess it's an important item in the exorcism game. Oh, and here's the last one that got used before the actual exorcism. This one's a little more complicated than the one that was used in our story, but it's about the same size. 

Yes, that's where you insert it. 

Oh, I assure you it's possible. 

Those? Well, those wrap around the penis and testes -- see? It's all connected. Would you like to try it? With a dose of lubricant it can be very, very pleasant and erotic; you're reminded of its presence with every movement. In fact it --

You're not going to be sick, are you? You're looking a bit flushed. Here, let me refill your wine glass. 

Better? That's good. 

Yes, he did. After a long discussion, Hazel did agree to the procedure. But as you'll see, it was very difficult on our darling little angel. 

Hazel shifted on the table. The thing inside him was making him hard, but the clamping pressure around his erection was almost worse.

"Uncomfortable?"

"Oh, Mr. Ukoku, this is ... difficult. I'm used to denying carnal lust, but right now, I feel it might make me burst."

"That's what the co-- er, the limiter band is for. You won't burst." Ukoku slid his arm around Hazel and leaned in close to say, "Relax, Angel. You have nothing to fear. I'm right here and I'll look out for you."

Hazel exhaled and nodded. Ukoku would be disgusted if he knew what Hazel really wanted. 

"Now, to take your mind off things, let's go see the faith healings." 

"Wait, Mr. Ukoku, am I to understand," Hazel screwed up his darling, cherubic face into a sultry pout, "the faithful will watch my exorcism?"

"Of course -- I'll perform the, um, service after the scheduled faith healings." 

"After ... you're not performing the healings, this time?"

"Not this time. I need to be alert and at full strength for your exorcism." Ukoku leaned closer. "We can have the faithful help with the casting out." 

The tent was hot and jam-packed with people. There was only one chair left, and Ukoku sat down in it. "Come on," Ukoku crooned and patted his lap. "You shouldn't be standing, sit with me."

"Well, truth of the matter is, Mr. Ukoku, it's easier on me if I stand."

"Nonsense." Then Ukoku, the considerate fellow he is, pulled Hazel onto his lap. "We don't want you to be too tired."

Hazel groaned as the thing inside him shifted, grinding into places that gave him double vision. On top of that, there was something hard in Ukoku's lap that pushed against the plug, making him breathless. "Mr. Ukoku, do you have something in your pocket? It's pressing against me in the most --"

Ukoku whispered, "No. That's. Just. My. Cock." With every word, he slid Hazel across his erection. They were both nearly undone when he stopped. "After all, I need to be ready for the exorcism, too."

"Oh, Lord," Hazel panted and his head lolled backwards onto Ukoku's shoulder.

"Indeed." Ukoku squeezed Hazel's cock. "You're so ready." 

Hazel moved his hips in time with Ukoku's hand. "Yes, sir, I believe I am."

On stage, Preacher Anse Rixon looked their way. "Yes! And I see we have the powerful holy man Bishop Hazel Grouse with us to help us with the healing word."

The entire room turned to look at him.

"Bishop Grouse," Preacher Anse beckoned him toward the platform. "We'd be in your gratitude if you helped us with the healings."

He shook his head, but Ukoku stood him on his feet. "Go, my angel. It will help you."

Hazel nodded, and in a daze, he walked to the front of the tent. Every step torturous pleasure. And even helping the lost find their way wasn't much of a comfort for our boy. But he endured, watching a parade of believers get the healing touch and flail in paroxysms of religious hysteria.

Through it all Hazel delivered his own brand of righteousness, holding back just enough that he didn't actually kill the lost, but in a few cases it was close. I suspect the building sexual frustration was getting to him. 

Anyway, I digress; let's move on to the main event, shall we? I know you're looking forward to it.

After an hour of helping the lost find their way, Hazel was nearly delirious. His testicles ached and the thing inside him was making him short-tempered. Every movement jostled the thing, and the longer he had it in, the more intense every sensation became. Even a gentle breeze seemed like a dry-humping caress. Our boy was nearing his limit.

As Hazel was anxiously waiting for the next thing to happen, a cluster of parishioners drew his attention. They were passing around trays loaded with drinks -- the sacrificial wine. Hazel's throat was very dry and when the tray passed close enough, he grabbed a cup. It was filled with a sweet-smelling, red-colored liquid.

"No, no, Angel," Ukoku said as he appeared from seemingly nowhere. He took the plastic cup from Hazel's fingers. "That's not for you."

"I am powerful thirsty." Hazel almost moaned when Ukoku fingers came in contact with his skin.

"Don't worry, that drink wouldn't slake your thirst anyway. You aren't missing anything. It's some sort of terrible sugar water with red food coloring in it. Nonetheless," Ukoku dumped the liquid onto the ground. "I'll get you something else. While I do that, why don't you sit, my angel." 

Hazel did whimper when he sat down; the object inside him rubbed against something shameful. His clothes felt heavy and hot. He ached to be touched.

Ukoku mixed a powder into water and handed it to Hazel. "This should satisfy your thirst and will help relax you."

"Much obliged."

My dear acolyte, you're riveted to the story, but I see that your wine glass is empty again. Would you like more? Good. 

Now, let's get to the finale!

Hazel was still sitting in the chair, but he was definitely more relaxed. People moved around him, some even spoke to him, but Hazel was a little hazy. I'd say Hazel was pretty far gone at this point -- the room was spinning and the constant ache in his groin was switching to pleasure. Possibly his state had a little to do with the drink Ukoku had given him, but Hazel was convinced it was the demon doing him wrong.

Ukoku took Hazel's hand and led him to the stage. A special table had been moved to the stage, and Ukoku spoke to the parishioners while he stripped a compliant Hazel of his clothes. Ukoku had Hazel lie back on the table and then guided Hazel's feet into the steel stirrups. 

Well, good on you! Yes -- just like those tables for ladies having babies! 

Pardon? Why, yes, this shit _is_ kinky.

So, Hazel was naked and his legs were spread wide with his butt-plug on display. He should have felt shame, horror, and disgust at his willingness to be part of this degradation, but he didn't. He knew Ukoku would fix everything -- he would take away the ache and discomfort. Hazel rotated his hips and whined. The parishioners watched with wide, lust-filled eyes.

Ukoku was chanting something at the crowd, and they were agreeing with him. Such good parishioners. He reached between Hazel's thighs and slowly withdrew the plug.

Hazel almost screamed with pleasure, relief, and loss. But the tight band around his cock remained. He was disheveled and needy, asking for something he didn't even know existed.

And I can tell you, to Ukoku it was like his own religious experience! 

Ukoku said something else and held up a bottle of something white. Hazel's muddled brain made the connection that it was the slippery cream Ukoku had used on him earlier. Warm fingers gently probed Hazel's ass and then there was a new sensation. Something was entering him again, but this time it wasn't hard plastic. This time what filled him was warm and pliant and thick -- oh, it was so good! He knew it was Ukoku! Hazel cried out his praises, arching his back and spreading his knees as far as they would go. Oh, my, it was hot! Then Ukoku was hovering over Hazel, giving him soothing words and turning him to his side. The believers were now watching Ukoku actually plowing their sweet little bishop's ass.

"Come on, demon! Show yourself!" Ukoku demanded.

The crowd added shouts of encouragement. 

With the chanting of the glazed-eyed crowd and Hazel willingly wide open beneath him, Ukoku pressed forward. He thrust his righteous tool of exorcism into the prepared hole of the possessed unfortunate and shouted, "Begone, foul demon!"

Hazel moaned. "Oh, Mr. Ukoku, that feels divine."

"That's good." Ukoku rocked inside the surprisingly still-tight passage. "That means we're driving out the demon."

Wiggling his hips, Hazel said, "Oh, I hope so, because this must be the path to Heaven!"

"Come on, Varahal, we don't have all day," Ukoku softly taunted.

Hazel's eyes darkened and tiny wings manifested on his back.

The audience muttered nervously and, as one, stepped back from the stage.

Varahal hissed, **"What are you doing, Priest?!"**

"Why, I thought you, of all creatures would know. I'm binding you to your host -- giving him more control over you." Ukoku drove his cock deeper and smiled at the Hazel-turned-feral-demon under him. "I think that makes you -- in more ways than one -- fucked."

**"This wasn't part of the deal!"**

"Hmm? Oh, I think you've missed your window for deal-making," Ukoku said, punctuating each word with a savage thrust into Hazel/ Varahal's clutching passage. 

**"No!"** Varahal tried to push Ukoku off, but he was too weak. **"Using drugs on the host is low, Priest!"**

"Oh, yes, I agree. But fighting me in your weakened state is all kinds of good for me." Ukoku's pace picked up; he could feel his spell working as his scroll stirred to life. It was heady stuff, the strength of his sutra, and just the touch of it on his mind made his cock exponentially harder. He was controlling a crowd, a very powerful demon, and an exorcist who wielded more power than he knew. The combination made him pant with sensuous pleasure.

"Out, demon!" He wrenched Hazel's legs wide and slammed inside, aiming for what he knew would be any man's weakness. He unsnapped the cock-ring and shouted, "Obey me! I compel you to leave this body!"

"Oh!" Hazel's eyes cleared and his body arched upwards. "Mr. Ukoku, I think the demon is leaving me!" he said with obvious rapture as he shuddered with his orgasm. His come splattered the platform and a few parishioners who'd ventured too close. "Yes, I'm clean!"

"Oh, not yet, my angel." Rolling Hazel onto his back and lifting his legs high and wide, Ukoku gleefully pushed inside the sweet, willing body once again. "We have to make certain the exorcism is complete, and that might take a while."

Hazel drowsily looked over at the crowd. They were all falling to the ground. "Mr. Ukoku," Hazel slurred -- it was hard for him to speak with Ukoku thrusting into him, making him feel all kinds of rapturous tingling. "What's wrong with the faithful?"

"Oh, you know how these puritans would react to my tried and true ways of exorcism. I just gave them a dose of something that would make them see things like the most pious of evangelical ministers." 

Ukoku's cock pulsed with the knowledge that he was fucking two powerful beings at the same time. And as his seductive, powerful spell reached its final pinnacle, he lowered his defenses and came. 

His sutra unfurled, and then all around him -- there was nothing but darkness.

 

The next day, our boy Hazel awoke in the middle of a meadow as the morning sun touched his cheek. He hurt everywhere and he was cold, but he couldn't think of where he was and why. Lying on his side, with his eyes barely opened, he was certain he saw a snake slither past him.

With a groan, he sat up and realized he was completely naked and had been lying on his cloak. Next to him were his other items of clothing. 

He stood up. Liquid seeped out of his backside. Thinking it might be blood, he touched it and then held his fingers before him. An opaque, slippery substance dripped from his fingers.

"God in a bush." He said the oath quietly as he stared at his fingers and felt the slide of spend from his ass. "It's happened again." 

And that's the story of one of Hazel's meetings with Ukoku. 

Oh, dear, look at the time. I need to change for an upcoming meeting, so I'll just be behind this screen. Be sure you stay there and don't peek! 

I have to say, you looked as if you disapproved of the story. Why? Because you don't believe Hazel was possessed? Or maybe you can't get your head wrapped around a horny Hazel -- I suppose that's a little out of character for him. 

I couldn't understand what you said. You seem to be mumbling, kiddo. 

Poor, angelic Hazel. He still has the demon in him, you know. All I did was buy him some time. The story I fed him was the best I could do. There's really no way to extract a demon in that form -- not that I'm aware of, anyway. It's nothing short of a miracle that Hazel held it off as long as he did before I intervened.

You look surprised, but really, I'm the one surprised. I didn't think it would take wearing my robes for you to finally connect the dots. Well, I suppose the lab coat could've confused you -- but only if you were a lab rat. 

Anyway, my point was, I bound the demon inside Hazel and gave him the ability to tap that power. But most importantly, I gave him time. He had time to be the hypocritical and righteous little irritant without the demon taking over.

And the best thing? He doesn't remember our encounters, so I can do it again and again. Also? He's still very interesting to me, not like you. There's nothing special about you, I'm sorry to say.

Hmm? Well, yes. That's why I didn't let Hazel drink the kool-aid.

Ah, good, there's my breast plate! I was afraid I'd left it somewhere else. You have no idea how difficult these are to make.

Well, I have to go now -- I'm actually heading out to meet Hazel. I'm sorry you can't accompany me. 

You're right, of course, I'm not really sorry. But I suppose there's nothing to be done, now. I'll just take you outside, if you don't mind. No? I didn't think you would.

My goodness, but you are a big boy. I'm afraid I'll have to drag you. 

All right, then. I have some very good friends who'll look after you from here. They're a little noisy, but I'm certain they'd love to dine with you. 

I share a name with them, you know ... 

 

End


End file.
